Akatsuki Time !
by Ayako Naomi
Summary: Les fausses véritable occupations de l'Akatsuki entre Naruto et Narut Shippuden ou autrement dit le résultat quand une autatrice folle s'ennuie ! Une journée prés de l'Akatsuki vaut 1000découvertes ! Alors...y a rien d'autres à dire XP juste venez lire si vous voulez un peu rigoler ( ou meme sourire XD) ( c'est classé supernaturel parceque c'est impossible que ça soit vrai)


Pendant la période entre Naruto et Naruto Shippuden , on sait que Naruto s'entraine avec Jiraiya , Sasuke avec Orochimaru et Sakura avec Tsunade. Mais l'akatsuki ? De quoi s'occupe cet organisation criminelle de rang S ? Voyons voir ce qu'ils font un jour parmi les 1095 jours des 3ans , espérons juste que j'ai choisi le bon jour ( n'ayez pas trop d'espoir )

**Dans la salle à manger du repaire, 11:30 : **

**Deidara :** What the hell est cette chose ?

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter , L'Akatsuki était à table entrain de manger ; enfin , il était supposé manger mais ils étaient là , comme des bakas , à fixer cette horrible chose gluante verte affreusement traumatisante qui leur devait servir de "Nourritures" ( j'insiste sur les guillemets) .

**Itachi :** "prend un morceau avec sa cuillère puis le laisse retomber" Konan , t'es sur que c'est comestible au moins ?

**Kakuzu :** Je préfère de loin la pizza qu'on a mangé hier !

**Konan : **"une veine , deux veine , trois veine" (le calme avant la tempete) MAIS VOS GUEULES , J'AI CUISINE POUR VOUS ALORS VOUS ALLEZ MANGER !

**Hidan :** "chuchotant à Sasori" T'as de la chance que t'as un estomac en bois !

Tout le monde commença alors à manger avec la vitesse de la lumière, la dernière fois que Konan s'est énervé , celui qui a du subir ses crises a soudainement disparu .

Qui sait où elle a bien pu dénicher ce truc , ils était sur que c'était pas un animal , une tentacule avait meilleur gout que ...cette chose. (les pauvres )

Zetsu **,** quant à lui , ne pouvait plus résister au gout affreux et commença discrétement à verser son plat dans une de ces plantes ( oh le vilain ) tout en chuchotant : "excuse-moi ma plante chéri mais j'en peux plus , kominasai ! Je vais me racheter t'inquiéte pas"

Une fois le repas terminé ( si on peut appeller ça un repas ) , il était temps pour le discours de Pein , ce dernier posa sa serviette et se racla la gorge avant de parler :

Pein : Alors , puisque Naruto est parti avec Jiraiya , on ne peut pas l'attaquer en ce moment , alors , on est tranquille pour l'instant , profitez-bien de ces mini-vacances .

**Toby : **Toby va profiter de ces vacances ! Toby est un bon garçon !

**Le salon , 12:15 **

Apres que Pein et Konan se sont retiré dans leur chambre ( hmm , je sens un peu d'amour ) Les membres restant (Hidan, kakuzu , itachi , toby , deidara , Kisame et Sasori ) , se disputait ( rien d'inhabituel ) sur qui va faire le ménage ( toujours rien d'inhabituel ) .

**Kisame : **Non , c'est pas moi qui va faire la lessive ! Je l'ai fait la dernière fois !

Clac ! ( non , c'est pas un membre qui a foutu une claque a Kisame mais c'est Kisame qui est sorti en claquant la porte )

**Toby : **Toby ne sait pas faire le ménage !

**Itachi : **Oh tais-toi Toby !

**Hidan :** Vous voulez que je le sacrifie à Jashin-Sama ?

**Deidara : **Hidan , arrête de vouloir sacrifier tout ce qui bouge

**Sasori :** Détrompe-toi Deidara , Hidan ne sacrifie pas seulement tout ce qui bouge mais aussi ce qui bouge pas , je l'ai vu entrain de faire une sorte de rituel à un pauvre micro-ondes et ...

**Kakuzu :** QUOI ! O-O ! On doit acheter un nouveau micro-onde !

Euh...les gars...la dispute sort du sujet...

**_Deidara :_** Ah merci Naoko...C'est pas moi qui fera le ménage !

Clac ! Deux de moins ! Il reste Hidan , Itachi , Toby , Deidara et Sasori.

Aprés de nombreuses disputes et de claquement de la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé, c'est finalement Itachi qui fit le ménage avec son joli tablier rose.

**La salle de réunion 14:21 :**

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de réunion , Pein les avait convoqué sous prétexte , je cite "il faut construire un trés bon plan pour kidnapper le Kyubi" mais en voyant les membres de l'Akatsuki entraient , je doute sincèrement que le "plan » sera une réussite , je suis sur qu'il n'y aura même pas de plan :

Deidara et Itachi était encore avec leur pyjama roses fluos et se frottai les yeux ( un peu comme une fille qui vient de se réveiller sauf que là , c'est pas Kawai mais affreux) Zetsu caressait sa plante vêtu de son plus beau costume (supposons qu'il peut en enfiler ) , Sasori et Hidan était plongé dans une conversation , enfin si on peut appeler deux carpes muettes marchant cote à cote une conversation , Kakuzu entra en comptant ses billets et Toby ( c'était le plus surprenant ) Avait un autre masque qui est rouge , Konan , quant à elle ,n'était pas là puisque on l'avait envoyé dans une mission .

Pein ne se découragea pas pour autant ! (il doit être habitué )

Pein ( mode beau gosse en gris ) : Alors quoi de neuf ?

**_Itachi :_** Mon coté , rien de spécial

**_Deidara :_** Itachi , de toute façon , tu fais jamais rien

**_Itachi :_** Qu'est ce que tu insinue par là ?!

**_Deidara :_** I pas de sous-entendu baka.

**_Hidan _**: Calmez-vous ! J'ai un truc à vous racontez !

**_Kakuzu :_** Oui , ça doit être passionnant comme la fois où tu nous a raconté qu'un mec préférait gagner du fric que de de tuer .

**_Sasori _** Tu veux parler de toi ?

**_Kakuzu : _**T-T , Non de Dora l'exploratrice…

**_Hidan :_** On sort du sujet ! Alors, j'ai vu un type totalement dingue qui faisait un truc, je sais pas comment j'ai survécu à cette vue traumatisante !

**_Kisame _**: Tu accouche ou non ?

**_Hidan :_** C'est bon , c'est bon ! Alors , tenez vous bien , il…Vénérait un autre dieu que Jashin-sama!

Gros blanc désastreux…

**_Kisame :_** Hidan…. Dans le monde entier , i que toi qui croit que Jashin existe.

**_Itachi :_** Sans vouloir te vexer Hidan , entre ça dans ta stupide tête , Jashin n'est pas réelle ( et lui qui voulait etre gentil )

**_Pein :_** C'est vrai , c'est moi le dieu ici !

In autre grox blanc désastreux ( le calme avant la tempete )

**_Hidan :_** QUOI ! Vous dites que Jashin-sama n'est pas réelle ! Mais vous avez fumé !Toi ? Im-po-ssi-ble !

**_Itachi :_** Bah oui , je viens de fumer en entrant ici…

**_Hidan :_** « ignore Itachi » Pein ? Toi ? Un dieu ? Im-po-ssi-ble Jashin-Sama existe ! Je vais l' invoquer !

Hidan effectua des signes et un…. ( il ressemble à quoi Jashin ?) euh…Jashin apparaît. Hidan affichait un sourire victorieux tandis que les autres était comme ça : O-O !

**_Jashin : _**« s'adressant à Pein » Alors , c'est toi qui prétend être un dieux**_ ?_**

**_Pein _**: Euh…on peut partager**_ ? _**

**_Jashin : _**Hors de question que je coopère avec un humain qui a Bambi comme peluche !

**_Pein : Vraiment _**? Dommage , je te l'aurai bien prêter ..

**_Jashin : _**Sérieux ? Oh my moi-même ! Ca change tout ! Viens , entre dieux , on va se comprendre !

**_Hidan :_** Qui a une corde ? ( pas pour jouer au cow-boy mais pour se pendre )

**Toby :** Qui a une corde ? ( pas pour se pendre mais pour jouer au cow-boy -) )

Je disais donc , Hidan partit se pendre pendant que Jashin donna son numéro à Pein ( il a un téléphone ? ) puis disparut .

Dans la salle de réunion , il ne restait que Sasori (qui avait un bras en moins) ,kakuzu (qui comptait toujours ses billets ) , Toby ( qui avait trouvé une corde ) , Pein (qui enregistrais Jashin dans son tél ) , Deidara ( qui avait un petit creux mais c'est bon ) Kisame ( qui parlait à un poisson ) .

Itachi avait soudainement disparu , il est où ?

**_Kakuzu :_** C'est vrai ça , il est où, Itachi ?

**_Sasori :_** Je vais aller voir..

Sasori sort. Kakuzu , curieux le suit , et puis tout le monde les suivirent sauf Pein . (qui était encore étonné que Jashin existe )

**Le salon , 16:36 :**

Pein était assis sur le canapé ( on s'en fiche je sais ) entrain de faire du yoga ( si si , il fait le yoga !)

Pein : Hmmmmm…le calme..tranquille…le paradis…

Quand soudain , le « paradis » se transforma en Enfer : Kakuzu débarqua en criant : (kakuzu qui crie , c'est pas rien )

**_Kakuzu _**: PEEEEIIIINNNNN !

**_Pein _**: « ouvrant les yeux » ce n'était pas long mais c'est mieux que rien

**_Kakuzu _**: Ah t'es là ! En fait , je voulais savoir combien coute un micro-onde

**_Pein :_** Si je te le dis , tu sera mort de sur-place ( de choc )

**_Kakuzu :_** Tu t'en fiche pas un peu sue je sois mort ou pas ?

**_Pain :_** Mouai…tu marque un point…alors , ça coute..

Après qu'il lui ai dit le prix , Kakuzu s'effondra (évanoui ) et Pein le fixa une seconde puis partit ( il s'en fiche vraiment )

**La-salle-à-manger , 21:00 :**

Deux heures ont passé sans rien de spécial , Konan était rentré , sa mission était une réussite et voilà , à présent nos héros ( méchants ) sont à table entrain de boire du thé .

Toby et Hidan faisait la course qui boira le thé le plus vite , Kakuzu buvait avec précaution en faisant attention à ne pas casser la tasse , Itachi buvait le petit doigt en l'air….

Pein , lui , resta là , à les fixer , se demandant pourquoi des membres d'une organisation criminel de rang S devait boire le thé (il doit se sentir bien seul ) .

Il décida de prendre la parole :

**_Pein :_** Au fait Hidan , je croyais que tu t'était pendu .

**_Itachi :_** Oui , j'ai pris ça comme une invitation pour aller le ùanger quand il sera mort.

**_Deidara :_** Mais je l'ai empéché et j'ai décroché Hodan (couvert de mayonnaise )

**_Toby :_** Et Toby a joué au cow-boy !

Aprés cet mini échange ; Le repas se déroula en silence , Pein n'osait plus prendre la parole...

**_Le couloir , 23:00 :_**

Pein : Il est 23h , tout le monde sait que ca veut dire ! A l'intérieur des chambres et je veux entendre cet pièce tomber !

Pein prit une pièce de 5cent , et la laissa tomber ,a peine qu'elle toucha le sol qu'on entendit un grand fracas de verre se casser , des cris de chats , deidara qui crit avec les chats

Pein : J'entend encore quelque chose !

Itachi : « apparaît dans le couloirs en se brossant les dents » On a encore 3 minute !

Kakuzu : « crie depuis sa chambre » Qu'est ce qui vient de se casser ?!

Et voilà la vie banal de l'akatsuki pendant ces 3 ans , super documentaire n'est ce pas ? Maintenant , vous etes culturé (Lunette) ! Des comms ?


End file.
